deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar Elemental Battle Royale
Avatar Elemental Battle Royale is the second episode of the second season of Darth Mallen's Death Battle. It features Katara the master waterbender, Toph Beifong the master earthbender, Zuko the master firebender, and Jinora the master airbender, all of whom come from Nickelodeon's Avatar franchise. Description Water, Earth, Fire and Air! The elemental masters will clash for superiority! Interlude Wiz: In the world of Avatar, the elements are controlled by only a few. And mastering these elements is worthy of great recognition. Boomstick: So these masters are fighting for the bragging rights of saying theirs is the best. The waterbending master Katara, the earthbending master Toph Beifong, the firebending master Zuko, and the airbending master Jinora. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Katara Wiz: The waterbending master of the original Team Avatar, Katara was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Boomstick: You might remember her, she gave Queen Elsa some intense back therapy. She achieved this through her waterbending skills. Although she was clumsy at first, she soon got herself some training from the masters of the Northern Water Tribe. Wiz: This gave her the skills to throw water with expert precision, use it like a whip, create cyclones and change the density of water by either freezing it or evaporating it. Boomstick: She carries pouches of water around with her for easy access to the stuff, but when short on ammo, she was taught to draw moisture from plants and even the air. She can even use her own sweat....nasty. Wiz: A naturally inherent ability to waterbenders is the power to heal any injury using just water. Katara's ability moves beyond that though. As a gift from her master she was given water from the Spirit Oasis, which can heal scars and even bring people back from near-death situations. Boomstick: And back to the deadly, she learned the power of bloodbending from refugee Hama, who'd been using the ability to kidnap Fire Nation citizens. With this ability she can control the water in any living being and use them like some kinda twisted puppet. Wiz: Some waterbenders have the ability to use bloodbending to take another bender's power away but Katara never learned that much, and only ever uses bloodbending as a last resort, and even then it can only be used during a full moon. After her adventures she settled down to have a family and became a healer which she continued to do in her old age. Boomstick: Water's one of those elements that is never in short supply. This'll give an already powerful bender a huge advantage. Master Pakku: A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge. Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara? (The defeated class groans while Katara looks proud) Toph Beifong Boomstick: Yeah....she beat Garra. That's how tough this chick is. Wiz: Toph was born to a wealthy family but was born totally blind. At a young age she got lost in a cave and was discovered by Badger-Moles, who began her training in Earthbending. Boomstick: During her training she also learnt the seismic sense, which taught her to see using vibrations in the ground, from people right next to her to people the other side of the world. Wiz: In combat terms, Toph is able to manipulate earth in any conceivable form. The ground beneath her feet can be her protection and her ammunition, able to bring up walls to defend herself from attack or hurl them towards opponents. Boomstick: She can even change the density of earth, able to make sand bind together to form solid stone, as well as keep entire buildings from collapsing. Wiz: And her most impressive feat is one that, at the time people thought impossible; metalbending. This ability allows her to find the unpurified portions of earth in metal and bend them to her will, although platinum is beyond that power. Boomstick: She founded the Republic City Police Force, comprised of metalbenders which fell into the hands of her daughter Lin after she exiled herself to a swamp awaiting the return of the Avatar. Wiz: As we've already discovered, Toph is a formidable opponant but can she survive a potentially 3-on-1 assault? Boomstick: Considering she's almost taken on an army by herself, won professional earthbending tournaments and took out a fleet of airships, I think she's got a good chance. The Boulder: The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl. Toph Beifong: Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder! The Boulder: ....The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-alanche! Toph Beifong: Whenever you're ready, "the Pebble." Zuko Wiz: The highest ranking and perhaps the most unstable of the competitors today, Zuko is the son of Fire Lord Ozai. Boomstick: Ozai was more unstable than most, wanting to burn the world and rebuild it in his image. So naturally it rubbed off on his hot-headed son. Wiz: During a war counsel Zuko spoke up against one of the military leaders, insulting the Fire Lord and was punished with an Agni Kai, a fire duel. Boomstick: Zuko refused to fight and he was rewarded with extra fire, right into his face! After that he was sent with his Uncle Iroh on a 2 year wild goose-chase to find the lost Avatar. Wiz: In his early years Zuko use anger and aggression to fuel his fire power, however after some insight from the original firebenders... Boomstick: The motherf*cking dragons! Wiz: He utilized his passion and drive. With this he can launch fire balls from his hands and feet, shoot massive flamethrowers, use small flames from his hands as daggers and literally breath fire. Boomstick: Zuko was also the first human in history to create a multi-colored fire vortex, a skill that had only been achieved by the aforementioned dragons. However, none of these skills can be accomplished without a fire to feed off, as only the most powerful firebenders can summon flames without a source, a feat which Zuko has yet to achieve. Wiz: NO! No, no, no, no. All firebenders can summon flames at will. This was only a change for the movie adaptation which we will never talk about again! Boomstick: Fair enough. Zuko also has the ability to summon and redirect lightning, a skill invented by his Uncle Iroh from studying waterbenders. Wiz: Zuko is a master firebender, proud of his accomplishments but also very unstable. If the battle, doesn't go his way he could lose all control. Boomstick: And when this guy loses control, you better watch where you step. Gow: Who are you? Zuko: My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne. Jinora Boomstick: Wait, shouldn't Aang be in this spot? Wiz: Well, since Aang is the Avatar and can master all four elements I don't think it'd be a very fair fight. So instead we're putting in the airbending corner his granddaughter, Jinora. The oldest daughter of Aang's son Tenzin, Jinora was the first of a family of airbenders. Boomstick: She quickly became an airbending prodigy, mastering the basic training taught by her father including the calm style inspired by Bhuddist monks. My least favorite form of bending though as rather than focusing on attack, it revolves around defense and agility. Like a leaf blowing through the wind they will use air to avoid and deflect any and all attacks. Wiz: But that's not to say Jinora isn't opposed to attacks. Jinora can manipulate the air to create vacuums, blast air with her hands and learned the air scooter created by her grandfather. Boomstick: Airbenders can naturally use the air to increase their speed and agility, and with the help of a traditional airbending glider she can fly with ease. And being an airbender she is naturally attuned with the spiritual side of the world, Jinora more than most. Wiz: Before the Harmonic Convergance, which opened the spirit portals to the physical world, Jinora was able to communicate with the spirits, and enter the spirit world at will despite her father's multiple attempts himself ended in failure. Boomstick: And her natural affinity with the spirit world allowed her to project her spirit from her body in order to call for help. Not much use for this fight. Wiz: Yet with her superior agility and speed she could quite easily let her opponents take each other out, leaving her the last one standing. Jinora: Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend! DEATH BATTLE! Pro Bending Arena, night. A massive crowd is cheering for all four competitors Commentator: Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the battle of the century! Four elements, maximum power, only one winner. In the blue corner, from the Southern Water Tribe, Master Katara! Katara enters on a tidal wave. Commentator: In the green corner, former Earth Rumble Champion, Toph Beifong! Toph enters through the floor and appeals to the crowd. Commentator: In the red corner, Fire Lord Zuko! Zuko lands in the middle of the ring and roars fire. Commentator: And the in the white corner, granddaughter of Avatar Aang, Master Jinora! Jinora flies into her corner and takes fighting stance. Commentator: Four will fight but only one will leave as champion. Let the battle begin! FIGHT! Zuko and Katara clash in a battle between fire and water, while Toph launches boulders at Jinora which she avoids with ease. The match is in deadlock until a boulder is thrown towards Katara. She sees this and slices the boulder in two with her water. Toph fires many small rocks towards Katara, which she catches in her water and shoot's back at Toph. She catches these and bends them around her fist, bends a pillar into Katara's back, which launches her towards Toph who punches her in the face with her armed hand. She bends Katara's arms and legs into the ground and prepares to finish Katara off. Toph is then launched backwards by Jinora's air-blast. She then blows both Toph and Zuko off the dueling platform into the water below. Commentator: Fire and Earth are out of the ring, but it's not enough. Only kills will do in this fight. Zuko and Toph get out of the water and the two duel on the lift back up to the main platform. Toph metalbends a portion of the lift into armour, which protects her from a huge fire blast from Zuko. Meanwhile, Katara shoots Jinora away with a water blast and frees herself from the arena floor. Jinora avoids all Katara's forward attacks with her superior agility but fails to avoid the tidal wave. This sends Jinora down into the pool below which Katara then freezes. With Jinora unable to move or free herself, Katara brings spears of ice over her head and fires them down to the prone Jinora, impaling the airbender. Commentator: OHH!!! Battle hardening obviously doesn't run in the family. Jinora is out! Zuko and Toph make it to the top of the platform, and Toph shoots Zuko away with the wall, exposing a loose electrical wire. Zuko leaps to his feet and uses firebending to keep Toph at bay. Zuko reaches the electrical wire and attempts to bend the electricity into Toph. However, midway through the move, Zuko freezes with Katara bloodbending him. Unable to complete the move, the electricity overwhelms Zuko, sending him back to the pool. Still frozen though, Zuko hits the ice hard, and while slowly recovering Toph brings one of the pillars of the dueling platform falling onto Zuko, killing him. Commentator: And the Fire Lord's fire has been extinguished! Zuko is gone! Katara and Toph take battle stances. Katara shots water at Toph, with Toph responding with boulders towards Katara. Toph fires herself upwards into the rafters and hides from Katara's water blasts. The waterbender prepares for an attack. Pillars then rise from the floor and fall into Katara, who breaks up the pillars as they fall. She is then launched into the air and Toph, who has metalbent a blade, falls down into Katara, impaling her through the shoulder. Toph traps Katara's arms and legs once again. She breaks the dueling platform into four and parts the platforms slowly until Katara is torn apart. The platform is then bent back into place and Toph celebrates with the crowd. Commentator: Spirit water isn't gonna heal that. Your winner is the earthbender, Toph Beifong! K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: That guy needs a new job. He's clearly inferior to us...well, me at least. Wiz: This was a very difficult battle to call. All elements had their distinct advantages and disadvantages. Boomstick: Jinora and her airbending is great for avoiding attacks and defense, but not good for dealing any damage. As long as she could see what was coming she could last a while. Wiz: But get an airbender trapped and there's no other way her battle could end. Zuko on the other hand had the opposite problem, i.e. all attack and no defense to speak of. It was easy enough to catch Zuko off guard and deal a finishing blow. Boomstick: This is where things got hard. Who would win in a fight between someone who could see everything you do and someone who can control your whole body? Wiz: Katara's water is a deadly weapon, but so is earth. Toph could get in attacks from all angles but Katara could defend from all angles. The decision came with Toph's, and indeed any master earthbender's ability to see and feel everything around them. Boomstick: All Toph needed to do was stay out of sight and find the right moment to strike, and with Toph in particular, that came with ease. She literally ripped victory from the bowels of defeat. Wiz: The winner is Toph and earthbending Next time on Death Battle Connor Kenway and Legolas fire an arrow at each other Category:Battle Royales Category:Darth Mallen Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles